


Sick Mick

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey is sick and Ian takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning when Ian and Mickey were lying in bed together. Ian was woken up to the sound of coughing; he opened one eye and saw Mickey on the edge of the bed hacking up a lung.   
Ian reached out to put his hand on Mickeys back and rub his fingers down his spine.  
Mickey jumped at the feel of Ian’s cold fingertips and just continued to cough.

“You ok?” Ian asked in a raspy voice, tired but still concerned.   
Mickey just nodded and continued coughing, he got up and headed to the bathroom and coughed in there.  
Ian just laid down in bed alone and waited for Mickey to come back to bed.   
Mickey walked out of the bathroom looking sluggish, and paler than usual. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He just sniffed as he looked at Ian.   
“Whoa, you’re sick as fuck” Ian said with wide eyes.   
Mickey didn’t say anything, he just got back into bed and got closer to Ian, he never was the cuddly type so this was odd for Ian but he embraced it.   
Ian scooted closer and put the covers over Mickey’s shoulders.  
“Come here” Ian gestured for Mickey to be next to him. 

Ian lifted his arm so Mickey could hold onto him, that’s exactly what he did.   
Ian started playing with Mickey’s hair and Mickey just laid there almost lifeless.   
Ian started to feel really worried, “Do you need me to get you something?”   
In a small almost silent voice Mickey said, “I’m just cold.”   
Ian got out of the bed and Mickey looked at him confused, Ian briefly left the room and came back with another blanket.   
“I thought you just left, I was about to call you an asshole” Mickey laughed but that led to another coughing fit.  
Ian covered Mickey with the blanket and stood there looking at him concerned.

“ Get in here asshole” Mickey said with pleading eyes.  
Ian just smiled; he knew Mickey really felt like shit because he was acting needy and that was abnormal Ian however didn’t mind it.   
Ian got Mickey to lay back how he was before, he was resting his head in the crook of Ian’s neck.  
“ Babe, are you going to try and go back to bed?”  
Mickey didn’t respond so Ian turned to look at him and Mickey had his nose scrunched up, making a funny face.  
Ian just laughed “bless you.”  
Mickey started sneezing; when he was finally done he turned to Ian weakly and laughed in embarrassment. “Thanks” he sniffed.   
“I told you that you’d get sick” Ian said teasingly.   
“Fuck you this has no relation” Mickey said sounding more and more congested by the minute.   
“That was two nights ago Mick” Ian rolled his eyes, he knew Mickey wasn’t going to agree even though he knew he was right. 

“If I was sick because of that I would’ve gotten sick the next day” Mickey coughed and Ian handed him the water bottle that was on the nightstand next to their bed. Mickey sat up in bed and drank the water while Ian stared at him smirking.   
“You should’ve just worn a jacket and then you wouldn’t have gotten sick” Ian said teasingly.   
“Who the fuck wears a jacket when you’re going four wheeling?” Mickey rolled his eyes.   
“It was fucking raining Mickey; I don’t even know why you went in the first place”   
“The fucking thrill” Mickey said this like it was obvious.  
Ian just laughed and kissed Mickey on the forehead, “you’re ridiculous sometimes.”   
“but you have to admit one thing” Mickey said holding up one finger at Ian.  
Ian fluttered his eyelids, “and that would be?”   
“I’m pretty cute when I’m sick” Mickey laughed.  
Ian shook his head, “no.”   
Mickey pretended to be offended and Ian laughed.

“You’re cute all the time” Ian smiled and Mickey blushed; this was the only time Ian could ever catch Mickey being soft. “He needs to be sick more often” Ian thought to himself.


	2. Sick Ian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey passed his sickness on to Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Part 2* Tumblr Request.

A few days had gone by and Mickey was starting to feel a lot better.  
Ian and Mickey were sitting in the living room of their tiny apartment when he looked over at Ian who was pretty quiet.  
Mickey cocked a brow “You feeling okay there fire crotch?”  
“Yeah” Ian tried to play it off as he tried to muffle his sniff as he got up.  
Ian headed toward the kitchen “Want something to drink?”

Mickey wasn’t buying it but he tried to ignore the fact that Ian was trying to play something off.  
“Can you get me some orange juice?”  
“HA-TCHOO” Ian sneezed multiple times before opening the fridge.

Mickey got up off the couch and waited in the kitchen until Ian closed the fridge door.  
“Holy fuck! You scared me!” Ian laughed, “I didn’t hear you come over here.”  
“Did I get you sick?” Mickey looked concerned, as he looked Ian up and down and realized he did look a bit pale.  
Ian just shrugged “I’ll be okay.”

“Go lay down” Mickey tilted his head at Ian with a stern look on his face.  
“Come with me” Ian whined.  
“Wow someone’s needy” Mickey joked as he followed Ian up the stairs.  
“You weren’t exactly independent when you were sick” Ian cocked a brow at Mickey before he had a coughing fit. 

Mickey laid down next to Ian and rubbed his back as he fell asleep.  
It didn’t take long for Ian to start snoring, “so this is love” Mickey thought before dozing off himself.


End file.
